Sofia the First/Image Gallery
Opening Theme Season 1 Ep 1.: "Just One of the Princes" Ep 2.: "The Big Sleepover" Ep 3.: "Let the Good Times Troll" Ep 4.: "Cedric's Apprentice" Ep 5.: "A Royal Mess" Ep 6.: "The Shy Princess" Ep 7.: "Blue Ribbon Bunny" Ep 8.: "The Princess Test" Ep 9.: "Baileywick's Day Off" Ep 10.: "Tri-Kingdom Picnic" Ep 11.: "The Little Witch" Ep 12.: "Two to Tangu" Sofia the First Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701.png|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 Ep 13.: "Finding Clover" Ep 14.: "The Amulet of Avalor" Ep 15.: "The Buttercups" Ep 16.: "Make Way for Miss Nettle" Ep 17.: "The Amulet and the Anthem" Ep 18.: "Tea for Too Many" Ep 19.: "Princess Butterfly" Ep 20.: "Great Aunt-Venture" Ep 21.: "The Baker King" Ep 22.: "The Floating Palace" Ep 23.: "Holiday in Enchancia" Ep 24.: "Four's a Crowd" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Two Princesses and a Baby" Ep 2.: "The Enchanted Feast" Ep 3.: "The Flying Crown" Ep 4.: "Mom's the Word" Ep 5.: "The Silent Knight" Ep 6.: "Enchanted Science Fair" Ep 7.: "King for a Day" Ep 8.: "When You Wish Upon a Well" Ep 9.: "Gizmo Gwen" Ep 10.: "Sofia the Second" Ep 11.: "Mystic Meadows" Ep 12.: "Princesses to the Rescue!" Ep 13.: "Ghostly Gala" Ep 14.: "The Emerald Key" Ep 15.: "Scrambled Pets" Ep 16.: "The Princess Stays in the Picture" Ep 17.: "Baileywhoops" Ep 18.: "The Curse of Princess Ivy" Ep 19.: "Winter's Gift" Ep 20.: "The Leafsong Festival" Ep 21.: "Substitute Cedric" Ep 22.: "Clover Time" Ep 23.: "In a Tizzy" Ep 24.: "A Tale of Two Teams" Ep 25.: "The Littlest Princess" Ep 26.: "Buttercup Amber" Ep 27.: "Carol of the Arrow" Ep 28.: "Sidekick Clio" Ep 29.: "Minimus is Missing" Season 3 Ep 1.: "Cool Hand Fluke" Ep 2.: "Cedric Be Good" Ep 3.: "Princess Adventure Club" Ep 4.: "Minding the Manor" Ep 5.: "The Secret Library" Ep 6.: "New Genie on the Block" Sofia_the_First_Wilhelm_scream.jpg|Wilhelm Scream Ep 7.: "The Fliegel Has Landed" Ep 8.: "The Princess Ballet" Ep 9.: "All the Sprite Moves" Ep 10.: "Sofia in Elvenmoor" Ep 11.: "Stormy Lani" Ep 12.: "Lord of the Rink" Ep 13.: "The Secret Library: Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle" Ep 14.: "Gone With the Wand" Ep 15.: "Bad Little Dragon" Ep 16.: "Bunny Swap" Ep 17.: "Her Royal Spyness" Ep 18.: "Best in Air Show" Ep 19.: "Dads and Daughters Day" Ep 20.: "The Tale of the Noble Knight" Ep 21.: "The Bamboo Kite" Ep 22.: "Beauty is the Beast" Ep 23.: "Cauldronation Day" Ep 24.: "Camp Wilderwood" Ep 25.: "Royal Vacation" Ep 26.: "Hexley Hall" Ep 27.: "The Princess Prodigy" Ep 28.: "One for the Books" Season 4 Ep 1.: "Day of the Sorcerers" Ep 2.: "The Secret Library: Tale of the Eternal Torch" Ep 3.: "The Crown of Blossoms" Ep 4.: "Pin the Blame on the Genie" Ep 5.: "The Mystic Isles" Ep 6.: "The Mystic Isles: The Princess and the Protector" Ep 7.: "The Royal Dragon" Ep 8.: "The Mystic Isles: The Mare of the Mist" Ep 9.: "Through the Looking Back Glass" bandicam 2019-09-14 14-23-38-036.jpg|Sound Ideas, HORSE - 3 WHINNIES, 3 SNORTS, C.U, ANIMAL Ep 10.: "Princess Jade" Ep 11.: "Ivy's True Colors" Ep 12.: "Too Cute to Spook" Too_Cute_to_Spook.png|Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 Ep 13.: "Pirated Away" Ep 14.: "The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye" Ep 15.: "The Mystic Isles: The Great Pretender" bandicam 2019-01-12 11-53-05-946.jpg|Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801 Ep 16.: "The Mystic Isles: A Very Mystic Wassalia" Ep 17.: "The Birthday Wish" Ep 18.: "In Cedric We Trust" Ep 19.: "The Mystic Isles: A Hero for the Hoodwinks" Ep 20.: "The Mystic Isles: Undercover Fairies" Ep 21.: "A Royal Wedding" Ep 22.: "The Royal School Fair" Ep 23.: "The Lost Pyramid" Ep 24.: "Return to Merroway Cove" Ep 25.: "The Elf Situation" Ep 26.: "Forever Royal" What episode shots are these from? Category:Galleries Category:TV Shows galleries